


Turn Back The Clock

by Foreverwholockedme



Series: The Doctor and the Holmes-Watsons [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sad Sherlock, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverwholockedme/pseuds/Foreverwholockedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor brings his companions Sherlock and John on yet another adventure. But things end up going very wrong and it's up to Sherlock and The Doctor to fix all their mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Back The Clock

_“Do you ever find yourself in a certain situation, and wonder how you even got into this mess in the first place?_

_That’s how I feel at the moment._

_It all seemed so promising, that just this once, we wouldn’t have to run for our lives, that we could have one peaceful adventure, but how wrong I was. And I don’t like being wrong._

_It’s so hard to think that not even five hours earlier, I was home, with John, my John, laying in bed, entertaining the thought of possibly allowing a child into our lives. But then he showed up._

_The Doctor._

_He spoke his whimsical words, and persuaded us with the promise of adventure and space travel, he spoke briefly of danger, but that was normal when one spoke of the TARDIS and The Doctor. We were sold, I had no cases, and John had no work. We wanted to go, we wanted to see all that time and space had to offer us. The Doctor promised. He promised._

_He said that just this once, everybody would live. He lied to me._

_My John is gone. Everybody is gone._

_I couldn’t save him; I told him that it was no use in helping those people. That they were already dead, but John was the ever so faithful soldier, he couldn’t help but try and save them. Courage is a kind word for stupidity._

_He died with them. Well, technically he didn’t die; he’s not the same anymore. He’s not my John. He’s one of…them._

_I pleaded for The Doctor to try and help him, but he said that we couldn’t. John couldn’t be saved._

_Why Doctor? Why can’t you save him?_

_He took my hand, and told me to run. So I ran, leaving John behind, leaving everybody behind._

_This isn’t how it was supposed to happen. We weren’t supposed to end like this._

_I can hear the screams in the distance; the fire burns the once lively space station. Those…things…they came, and they destroyed everything in their path._

_I only survived because John sacrificed himself for me, and told me the same words The Doctor screamed._

_He told me to run._

_And because I had no control over my body, I ran._

_I heard the gunshots._

_1…2…3…_

_And then I heard nothing.”_

 

Explosions are heard in the distance, Sherlock and The Doctor are running for their lives as the station they’re in crumbles around them. Sherlock didn’t think that this is how it would end, he would have never stepped foot into the TARDIS if he knew that this was going to happen. Everyone is gone, it’s only The Doctor and he, John is gone. The tears are blurring Sherlock’s vision as he tries to keep up with The Doctor. He’s alone.

“Come along, Sherlock! This place is going to blow!”

He hears The Doctor, but he doesn’t respond. All he can think about are the past events that led up to this.

And all he can find himself doing is wishing that none of this ever happened, that he was back home at 221B, that he was with John. That The Doctor never showed up at their doorstep.

He can see the TARDIS in the distance, its vivid color making it known to The Doctor and Sherlock. Sherlock found himself reaching next to him, to take hold of the hand that belonged to John Watson. But all he found was the unfamiliar hold of air. The Doctor seemed to be miles ahead of him, only turning back to see if Sherlock was keeping up.

The shots were fired at the two, but they managed to evade each one. Their pursuers were hot on their trail, even if they didn’t run. And Sherlock couldn’t bring himself to look back, because he knew that somewhere in those masses, John Watson was there shooting at him and The Doctor because that was what he was changed into. John was a machine.

He could hear the chant as they followed the duo back to their safe place. He tried to tune everything out; he couldn’t bear to hear anything. He wanted to be alone.

No, no he didn’t. He spent so much time alone, he doesn’t like being alone, bad things happen when you’re alone. He wished he was with John, he pretended that they were back in their flat and that John was lecturing him once again because he failed to understand why Sherlock would have the crying need to put fingers in the kettle again, or why the eggs weren’t really eggs, or why he should be very careful the next time he tried to spoon sugar into anything he ate or drank.

God he would give anything to hear his voice again.

He was angry at The Doctor. John could be saved; he had to be saved, because that was his John. Who was Sherlock without his John? His husband, his friend, his flatmate, his doctor was gone. The Doctor said that there was no way he could save him. He didn’t even try.

The chanting grew louder and Sherlock felt the tears fall from his face as he listened to the monotonous voices.

“Delete! Delete!”

It wouldn’t hurt so badly if John wasn’t chanting it as well. If he wasn’t a part of it, if he had just ran with Sherlock. But that’s silly isn’t it? If he hadn’t stalled the Cybermen, they both would have died.

Either way, they wouldn’t win.

All Sherlock could do was lose himself in his thoughts as he always had when his sentiment had become too much for him to handle. He could forget for a moment…

 

 _“I can’t make the noise go away. I can hear him shout delete with the other Cybermen. It hurts; this sentiment is rendering me useless. Do I want to run with The Doctor?_   _Why?_ _There is no point in going anywhere without John._

_There’s…so much destruction….and I can’t even do anything about it._

_Maybe if I try hard enough, I can think back to the time before all of this happened._

_The time I still had my John with me…Before all of this…._

_Maybe I can try to figure out how I got here in the first place._

_Yes, that’s a good start. Think back, retrace my steps._

_I don’t know if I can, but I can try to explain myself and how I got here. I can also explain how I ended….”_

 


End file.
